Boss Death
by Rosey-Chan
Summary: The Kagamine twins life has been destroyed by a vicious demon.Their village now in shackles and not a single soul alive.The twins decide to seek revenge.Not only that but the demon took the princess.The twinsvonly want revenge.LenxRinxOc Love Troubles...
1. Prologue

Boss Death

Prologue

It was peaceful in a small village. Next to the village was a feild of grass. Two children were playing in the feild with flower crowns. There was a boy and a girl. They both had honey blonde hair. The boy's hair was in a pony tail with messy bangs. The girl had short hair with a big red ribbon in her hair that matched her dress. The two were just playing when screams were heard. The two stopped suddenly and turned to their village.

The village was burning and a blue haired demon hovered above the village destroying it. In his arms was the teal haired princess. The two children ran as fast as their little legs could carry them. But when they arrived the demon was long gone. The two children walked around the destroyed village looking for any trace of life. Soon the girl started to cry."Rin calm down it will be ok!",the boy yelled at the girl. She looked at him and wiped her tears away and continued looking. But there was no life any where in the village. Soon boy grabbed Rin's hand aand walked to their hut at the top of a hill. Inside was a big sword and a golden staff at least 5 or 6 feet. The boy grabbed the sword and the staff and threw the staff at Rin who caught it. This marked the beginning of revenge.


	2. The Journey Begins!

It has been 11 years since then and the Kagamine Twins were now ready to travel to the Demon's castle. Len was 16 years old and was 5'11 inches tall. He wore a black skin tight tank top that was cut to show his torso ,over the tank top he wore a gold chest armor that covered his upper chest only and left his stomach bare. He also wore a shoulder guard on his right arm and bandages that covered the same arm. On his other arm was a metal bracelet he wore at the top of his arm. It had red letters on it. On his neck he wore a dark gray scarf that was tattered at the ends. For his bottom he wore white pants with a belt and two other belts that cross each other. They were also thin. On his feet he wore brown boots in which he tucked his pants in. His hair was as messy as before and was still in a small pony tail.

Rin how ever was 5'9 and 16 years old. She wore a red dress that stopped about mid thigh. The bottom of the dress was spread out and had a darker shade of red shaped into triangles. On her waist were two thin black belts that crossed each other. The sleeves of her dress were lavender. She also wore light red thigh socks, with white triangles bordered at the top. Over those socks were white ones. They showed enough of the pink socks. On her right leg was a red belt with a gold buckle. On her feet were white knee high boots. Rin also had on a white hooded cloak with a red belt on her neck. Her hair was still short but instead of a big bow in her hair she only wore a couple of white clips on her bangs to keep them out on her eyes. On the side of her head was a gold clip with a blue jewel in the middle.

The two both had one earring in their ear. Len's was on his right ear and the earring was silver and shaped as a Bass clef with blue jewels. Rin wore her gold earring shaped as a Treple clef with blue jewels also. Len grabbed his sword which was inside a sheith and slung it over his shoulder. He did this so he could easily grab it when in danger. Rin however grabbed a gold staff with a big blue orb at the top which was protected by gold rings. "Rin you ready?",Len asked. Rin smiled and nodded. This was going to be a long journey.

Soon the two were out their little hut. They each went to the barn and got two beautiful horses. Len's was black and Rin's was white. They both mounted their horses and rode down the hill. They passed by their still destroyed village. But they rode on. It was like a race who was faster. Len was in the lead of course! Soon they came upon a bridge. They crossed it so they were now at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Rin gulped and followed Len inside. It was still light outside. If they could get out of this forest soon they would be alright. Rin had thought.

After about 5 minutes of riding they heard a low growl. The two twins stopped immediately. The growl got louder and closer each second. Len had already drawn his sword and was off the horse. Suddenly a small demon wolf came out. It was at least 7 feet tall. Rin got off her horse and made a blue ball of light appear in her hand. The demon wolf charged. Len jumped up and slashed the wolf's side with his sword. Blood splashed out. Rin through the ball of light at it. The demon started to burn but it didn't give up. Soon Len plunged his sword inside the demon wolf and killed it. Blood pooled out of the wolf as it dropped to the ground.

Len and Rin sighed and got on their horses. "I did better than you!",Rin smirked. Len rolled his eyes and smirked. They kept on riding until they were out the forest. They were lucky they didn't encounter any more demons of the forest. When they were out they saw a town about 5 miles away. "Want to race?",Rin asked and Len smirked. In less than a second they were racing. Len in the lead again. But sometimes Rin would be in the lead. Finally Len won the race and they made it to the town in time too because it was getting dark. When they rode into the village the people rushed into their houses all except for one.

The twins rode over to that girl. She had long black hair that touched the ground. She wore a light gray tanktop that showed her whole stomach. Under that was a skintight see throught black tanktop. She also had both her arms in bandages ,up to the shoulder and down to her fingers. She also wore a pair of black short shorts. She had a sword holder across her chest and the sword was on her back. On her bottom she had a black belt that hung off to the side with chains. She also wore another black belt with a bunch of bags attached. On her feet were black knee socks and light gray cuffed boots. She aslo wore a dark gray hooded cloak and a light gray belt around her neck. She also wore a black scarf. She only had one earring in her ear the shape of a Alto clef with blood red jewels. Her eyes were also blood red. She looked about 5'7

"Hello?Can you tell us why everyone is going into their houses?",Rin asked the girl. She turned to the twins and looked Rin in the eye. Rin got kind of scared. "Um please?",Rin added. The girl smirked. Len growled at the girl. The girl turned to him and glared.

"Everyone is scared. You are going to destroy the demon right? Take me with you...I also want revenge...So is that a yes or a no?",the girl asked. Rin smiled at her. Len growled again. Rin hit him in the head and glared at him. Len glared back. Rin turned to the girl once more and nodded. The girl smiled and went inside a house and came back out with a silver staff much like Rin's but with a blood red orb. Rin turned to Len and saw him looking angry. "Also my name is Rose...",the girl said.

"So can we stay here for the night?",Rin asked and Rose nodded and led them to her own house. The horse where allowed to come in because they could fit. "Wow pretty nice place you got here. Oh and my name is Rin. Rin Kagamine and that over there is my brother Len. We are trying to get revenge by destroying the demon. So why do you want to destroy the demon?",Rin smiled. Rose stiffened and Len looked over.

"That Demon killed my only family! I'm all alone now... The villagers don't care they abandoned me too...I am all alone in this world...That's why I must destroy the demon for ruining my life...",Rose said sadly. Rin looked at the girl with pity. Rose saw Rin's look and smiled a big smile. "But it's ok...",she added. Len glared again at the girl. 'Ugh who in the world is she? I don't trust her!',Len thought furiously. Rin suddenly hugged the girl. Len twitched and glared at the girl again fore she had hugged back.

"Ok all I have here is bananas, oranges, sushi, ramen, and would you guys want?",Rose asked. Rin grinned and pointed to the oranges and bananas in the other room. Rose smiled and brought the whole basket of oranges,bananas and lemons into the room. Rin grabbed a orange and Len slowly grabbed a banana. Rose grabbed a lemon. They ate in silence. "So who's ready for bed?",Rose yawned 3 hours later. Rin raised her hand. Rose pointed down the hall of her house. Len followed Rin and Rose. He still didn't quite trust Rose yet. Rin went inside her room and Len went with her. Just to make sure she was going to be safe. The two watched as Rose disappeared into the living room. Len took off his sword ,armor and shoes and layed down next to Rin who was already fast asleep.

He slowly drowsed off to sleep. Soon it was morning. Len woke up before Rin and heard a noise. He rushed towards it. He found Rose practicing how to use her sword. Her sword was bigger than Len's. He just watched her until Rin caught him. "Like what you see?",Rin teased earning a gag from Len. Finally Rose noticed them. She smiled at them both. Len just glared at her while Rin smiled back. Len walked back to the room he slept in and put back on everything he took off. Rin had already done that. When he was done he headed outside only to see Rin and Rose chatting. They got on their horses except for Rose. She whistled and big gray wolf came out of no where. Rose got on it. It was like 5 people could get on it. Of course Rose had her staff and sword. She also had a big bag full of food.

"I still don't trust you girl!",Len hissed. Rose laughed. Rin smiled and then they started racing. This time Rose was in first place. Soon they came to a bridge. Rose suddenly stopped in time before the demon appeared. Len ran towards it and got thrown back. Rose and Rin looked worried. Rin tried the same thing as Len and got thrown back. "Ugh what is that thing!",Len growled and got up but Rin stopped him and pointed at Rose who was calmly walking toward the demon. Rin and Len's eyes widen when she doesn't get thrown back and they gasp. Instead she gets attacked but she quickly dodges. She grabbed her sword and attacks but she misses and the demon scratches her side. She bits her lip. Soon she throws her sword up and starts spinning. She soon caught the sword and cut the demon's head off. Rin rushed towards her when the girl dropped to her knees clutching her side.

"Are you ok?How come you didn't get thrown back?",Rin asked worried. Len walked over and bent down to their level. Rose sighed and looked at her bleeding side. Len looked at it and it looked pretty deep. Len was also wondering why she didn't get thrown back. Rin was busy bandaging her wounds. Len growled and got back on his horse. Soon Rose was all bandaged up. The two girls quickly got on their modes of transportation. Rin kept glancing at Rose every now and then while Len growled. Soon it was getting dark and they decided to set up camp.

"To answer you question earlier Rin...The reason I didn't get thrown back was because I didn't rush into things without a plan. That type of demon was a Troll. Also I am going to sleep now...",Rose explained laying on her wolf's soft fur and going to sleep. Len just watched her and soon fell asleep with Rin. This was a long day filled with surprises. But in the demon's castle the teal haired princess is crying and hoping for some one to come and save her. But this group only wants revenge.


	3. Reason

**Sorry! For the late Update! I will try to urm update faster! ^^**

Soon it was morning for the small group of teens. Rose was already awake feeding her wolf. Rin woke up next and watched Rose with curiosity as she walked off into a forest alone. She also noticed she left all her weapons behind."Len!Wake up!",Rin said shaking her brother. Len grunted and glared at Rin. Soon he noticed that Rose was gone."Rose just went off into the forest...I am worried because she left her weapons!",Rin stated worriedly. Len sighed and got up.

"Leave her be...she can handle herself! I don't really trust that girl any how!",Len growled. Rin looked at him with fury. She slapped him hard across his was shocked. He was also at a loss for words.

"Leave her be! Len! Aren't you worried! She gave us a place to stay last night! She fed us an gave us a comfy bed to sleep in! And you aren't worried about her!",Rin yelled. Len nodded. Rin glared at him. She got up and sat next to Rose's wolf. The wolf licked her and nuzzled against her cheek. Rin giggled. Len growled and took his sword out. He walked over to the wolf. Right when he was about to kill the wolf something knocked him over. Rose was on top of him and trying to choke him. She was bloody. Rin came over and pulled Rose off of him."Len how could you try to kill Shadow! What did he do to you? Oh now I see! You are inlove with me!",Rin yelled and Len stiffened at the last sentence.

"I don't like you like that Rin! I don't love anyone right now...I am not inlove!",Len said. Rose glared at him and got all the blood licked off of her by Shadow. Soon scratches and bruises were visable. Rin gasped when she saw all the bruises and scratches. She looked at her own hands and Rose's blood was on them. Rose smiled at Rin and told her it was ok. "Why don't we kill the mutt and its owner! I don't trust her! How can we trust her?", Len yelled ruining the silence.

"You should trust me because I am the only one who can get you in the castle without getting killed! The demon's father was my father... So the demon is my brother...",Rose yelled at Len. He stopped and stared at her. Rose realized what she said and Rin had on the same shocked expression as Len. She gulped and looked at them. Len grabbed his sword and began walking towards her.

"How can we know that you are just trying to get us killed? How can we know you can be trusted? Rin what do you think?", Len growled. Rin walked next to Rose and hugged her. Len was shocked. He growled and pulled Rose away from Rin. "I hate you! You can't be trusted! Who do you think you are manipulating my sister with your weird magic!",Len yelled. Rose looked down.

"Len! Just shut up! You don't even know her!",Rin yelled. Len just growled. Rin sighed and got on her horse. Len did the same with his horse. Rose got on her wolf and they rode in silence. "Hey Rose? How come you dont act like a demon?",Rin asked. Rose looked at her with sorrow in her eyes.

"My mother was human...",Rose said sadly. Len and Rin's face held a pitiful expression but Len's was gone just as it had came! Rin smiled at Rose and gave her a hug from on her horse. "Thanks Rin for being my friend!",Rose smiled.

"No problem...Len don't mind him... he is just very protective and weird...",Rin sighed and Rose giggled happily. "Yes! It's funny! He thinks he is so tough but he is a big softie underneath! Isn't that right Len!",Rin smiled.

"Shut Up! I don't trust her! I am not that protective and I am not a big softie! You are! You trust people too easily! So shut your mouth and be quiet!",Len yelled with anger in his voice. Rin just sighed and looked at Rose. She just shrugged. Len glared at the two and continued to ride his horse.

Soon the three travelors came upon an old woman laying on the ground bleeding. Rin and Len jumped off their horses to try and go help the woman. "Wait!",Rose yelled at the two. They stopped and looked at her with confusion. "It's a witch...!",Rose said. Len glared at her and Rin went over to the woman as did Len as if they didn't hear her. The old woman jumped up and was indeed a witch. "Told you so...",Rose sighed. Len just glared at her as he pulled out his sword.

Rin made a giant ball of blue light. They attacked but they both missed as the witch dissappeared in thin air. It appeared infront of Rose who stayed calm." How did you know?",the witch asked. She also had a staff.

"It was obvious...there wasn't even any wreck or anything near!",Rose smirked. The witch growled. Rose sighed and dumped a bucket of water on the witch. "I'MMMM MEEELLLLTTTTIIIINNNNGGGG!" was all Ros eheard and a couple of gasps.

"Come on let's go!",Rin sighed as she got on her horse as did Len. They rode in silence again after that. They all often glanced at eachother with confusion, anger and pity.

"Hey Girl! Why do you help us?",Len asked. Rose looked at him with happiness as did Rin. "What?",he asked and they giggled. Len just looked at him with curiousity.

"You just now! Spoke to me with out hatred in your voice! Also I am helping you because I like you two!",Rose smiled. Len blushed lightly but it faded as soon as it came. Rin giggled.

**What will happen later? Let's see in the next chapter! Bye Bye and sorry for the short chapter!Also R&R THANKIES! ^^**


End file.
